Aceite y café
by BioWarrior
Summary: Siglo XXIV, la tecnología está en cada aspecto humano. Robots, androides e híbridos son cosa del diario vivir, existen opiniones inestables sobre lo que es la humanidad y lo que no lo es... ¿Las máquinas pueden rebelarse? ¿Ser humanas? ¿O son solo paranoías de la ciencia ficción. David y Julian, amigos gracias a su gusto por el café y la tranquilidad del Antique Artisan


**PROLOGO.**

" _Un robot no hará daño a un ser humano o, por inacción, permitir que un ser humano sufra daño."  
"Un robot debe obedecer las órdenes dadas por los seres humanos, excepto si estas órdenes entrasen en conflicto con la 1ª Ley."  
"Un robot debe proteger su propia existencia en la medida en que esta protección no entre en conflicto con la 1ª o la 2ª Ley."_

 _-Isaac Asimov._

Inicios siglo XXII, los avances tecnológicos se encuentran en el cotidiano vivir y a la orden de los seres humanos. Las máquinas pasaron a ocupar un lugar permanente en la vida, tanto que comenzaron a compenetrarse los humanos con la tecnología, dando como resultado androides híbridos, con un 50% de su anatomía reemplazada por maquinaria, así mismo las grandes industrias construyeron robots que imitan la apariencia humana casi a su perfección, con el fin de reemplazar a humanos en trabajos de servicio al cliente. Gracias a estas particulares mezclas la brecha humano-máquina comenzó a volverse difusa.

A pesar de esto, muchas personas se niegan a dejar que esta brecha se borre totalmente, gente consciente de las debilidades y desventajas de un cuerpo de carne, pero cuya creencia firme es la de que a medida que se es más máquina tu humanidad, razonamiento y ética desaparece. Estos mismos grupos se encuentran alerta ante la posible amenaza de que sus creaciones se desarrollen tanto que se rebelen, como en los cuentos de ciencia ficción que desde el siglo XX andaban ya rondando. Al igual que las personas de 1990, temían que cuando las máquinas tuvieran la convicción de que los humanos no eran necesarios llegasen a apoderarse de todo y provocar una hecatombe que terminase en la total aniquilación de la especie humana.

A pesar de todo los grupos a favor fundir esa brecha piensan que aquel razonamiento no es más que una paranoia, " _Si nosotros los programamos no hay forma de que lleguen a rebelarse, los programas pueden aprender como un humano, pero tienen comandos definidos"_ , argumentan los defensores de los avances en robótica humana, " _Si se vuelven tan inteligente se darán cuenta de cuán superiores son, no deberían tener el nivel de raciocinio humano"_ sostienen los del bando contrario.

Para evitar discusiones entre ambos puntos de vista se implementaron leyes que debían estar en cada una de las programaciones de las máquinas como método preventivo, en caso de romper alguna de las leyes este comando ejecutará la orden para activar el mecanismo de destrucción, quemar la tarjeta madre del robot y así este quedaría desactivado para siempre. Con estas leyes establecidas la sociedad continúa avanzando al par de la tecnología, cada vez salen más y más electrónicos para "facilitar" labores domésticas, industriales y sector salud. Con los años pasando la sensación de paranoia comienza a menguar, mientras el siglo XXII llega a su segunda mitad.

 **CAPÍTULO I.**

- _Bienvenido a Antique Artisan_. - Saludó un joven mesero acercándose a un cliente que entraba en su café. El cliente, un señor rondando los 40, con la mirada cansada y traje de oficina asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en una barra cerca al mostrador. Una mañana normal para el joven castaño, la media mañana era un momento crítico para muchos empresarios que deseaban tomar un descanso y recuperar su energía antes de seguir con la jornada del almuerzo. Una vez el cliente estuvo cómodo se acercó para mostrarle la carta, era un cliente nuevo por lo que quería atenderlo bien y motivarlo a regresar. - _El día de hoy tenemos pan de maíz como producto del día -._

Recomendó con una sonrisa cálida al agotado cliente, este ojeó la carta por un momento, pensando que comería ese día. Levantó su cabeza y miró al muchacho. - _Deme por favor un café expresso y pan de maíz… también unos croissants para llevar -._ El castaño escribiendo en su libreta tomó el pedido y recogió la carta. - _Para servirle, en un momento le traigo su pedido, si necesita algo más puede llamarme, mi nombre es David -._ Agregó con cortesía antes de retirarse, el joven tenía un porte gallardo y bastante fino, no era ni muy delgado ni muy robusto, sumado al uniforme blanco y negro le daba un aire de elegancia, el cual combinaba muy bien con el lugar.

El café era mediano, pero la distribución de los muebles y los grandes ventanales le daban una sensación de amplitud, la decoración era moderadamente elegante, tenía muebles de madera oscura bien cuidados y acabados, cada mesa llevaba un mantel de cuadros blancos y dorados y en el centro un pequeño floreros con un par de alstromerias para coronar. En algunas repisas se ponían encontrar algunas "antigüedades" como vajilla pintada a mano, algunas pequeñas vasijas de barro y herramientas. La música del día eran ritmos colombianos, bambucos sonaban suave en todo el lugar, el dueño del lugar siempre ponía música tradicional de diferentes países del mundo, prefiriendo ante todo música de siglos pasados.

El lugar poco a poco fue acumulando clientes en las mesas, tomando un poco más de energía. El cansado cliente había observado con calma el lugar y sintió como si parte de su cansancio se hubiese ido, aún sin haber probado aún un solo bocado. - _Aquí está su pedido, espero sea de su agrado -._ David había llegado con la orden de su cliente, la ubicó de forma delicada delante de él y se retiró por un momento de ese sitio de la barra, moviéndose al otro extremo de la misma, donde otro cliente, esta vez nada nuevo, lo estaba esperando.

- _Hola Julian, buenos días. ¿Hoy pedirás lo de siempre? -._ El castaño saludó a su cliente frecuente, un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, una combinación interesante a su parecer. Julian se había convertido en un cliente frecuente, por no decir que se pasaba por el _Antique Artisan_ todos los días a la misma hora, el chico se dedicaba a la composición músical como trabajo principal, y técnico de sonido como trabajo secundario. Su sitio de trabajo quedaba cerca al café. - _Si, lo de siempre, aunque hoy por favor, hazme el café más cargado, será un día duro y largo -._ Dijo el azabache suspirando un poco, pero sonriendo de manera muy suave y luego habló el mesero. - _Entonces… un tinto más cargado, un croissant de queso y jamón y ya que estamos ¿no te gustaría comer también pan de maíz? El dueño los horneó para el día y están todavía muy frescos -._ David no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de sugerir algo, más que en lo personal, le gustaba mucho ese pan y quería que la gente lo probara. Mientras Julian pensaba si pedir o no el pan, fue anotando el pedido. - _Si, sabes que si… dame también de ese pan -._ David sonrió satisfecho y asintiendo con la cabeza se alejó y fue a la ventanilla de la cocina para pedir los panes, después de recogerlos en la bandeja sirvió el café en unos bonitos pocillos con el logo del local.

- _Aquí está tu pedido, espero que te guste~ -._ Comentó de forma alegre mientras dejaba los platos en frente del muchacho. David quería poder entablar una tranquila charla con el ojiazul, era un cliente usual que le causaba curiosidad y siendo de la misma edad estaban construyendo lentamente una amistad. Pero ese día el café solo lo tenía a él de mesero en la mañana, pasado el almuerzo llegarían los otros 2 meseros que trabajan con él. Había un número considerable de clientes esa mañana por lo que debía moverse de lado a lado como hormiga, a pesar de lo ocupado que podía estar, siempre trataba de parecer jovial, afable y sobretodo servicial. La política del negocio era "Mejora el día de los clientes, haz que se vayan con una sonrisa y con el corazón cálido", una frase quizá muy anticuada pero a él le gustaba mucho esa política, más cuando un cliente cansado y estresado pasaba un buen rato en el local y salía con más vida y paz interna.

- _Oye, muchacho. ¿Cuánto le debo? -._ El oficinista había terminado de comer y tomar su café, David se acercó al lugar del cliente y sacó la cuenta en su libreta y le pasó un recibo al cliente sobre una pequeña bandeja metálica, el hombre revisó el valor a pagar, no era caro para un lugar que emanaba un ambiente elegante, dejó el dinero sobre la charola y una propina generosa para su mesero del día. El castaño esperó tranquilamente a que el cliente se levantase para recoger la charola e ir a depositar el dinero en la caja, el recibir una buena propina también era satisfactorio tras haber hecho un buen trabajo, miró al cliente retirarse, aún se veía cansado, pero de mejor semblante, saber eso hacía que se sintiera cálido por dentro, era una situación de la que no podría llegar a cansarse.

- _David ¿Me dices cuanto te debo? -._ Llamó Julian desde su sitio levantando un poco la mano, a lo que el castaño no tardó en responder, al igual que con el cliente anterior, hizo la cuenta y le pasó el recibo en una charolita. El azabache hizo lo propio y le dejó el pago por el servicio y su propina, se levantó de la silla y se despidió de David dándole un par de palmadas suaves en el brazo. _-¿Nos veremos mañana también? -._ Preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro ante el gesto de Julian. - _Si, mañana también vendré, comer aquí me va a dejar pobre, así que espero me sigas atendiendo tan bien como siempre -._ Comentó en broma y riendo un poco se retiró del local. - _Ese es un cliente que vale la pena ver todos los días -._ Dijo para sí David mientras frotaba inconscientemente el sitio donde Julian lo había tocado.

El día transcurrió de forma usual, los clientes iban y venían, por la mañana eran hombres de negocios y empresarios, por la tarde eran secretarias y algunos universitarios. La carga se aliviano para David después de que sus compañeros llegaron, gracias a que habían llegado tarde no pudo almorzar y sentía que debía reponer algo de energía. Apenas pudo descansar se fue a la parte de atrás del café y sentando en un butaco sacó algo de comida que traía consigo, estiró las piernas y se dedicó a comer. Pensamientos aleatorios pasaban por su cabeza mientras daba cada mordida, al final recordó que esa mañana, antes de salir de casa su padre le había pedido que trajera un pastel al venir de regreso junto con una gaseosa.

Lo había olvidado y quedaban pocos pasteles en el mostrador, por lo que terminó rápido de comer y regresó a su puesto, con algo de disimulo apartó un pastel y lo guardó en una caja, no sin antes dejar dinero en la caja. El local estaba vaciándose de a poco, lo que le facilitó la tarea. El reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde, pronto comenzaría la hora de salida, aunque a esa hora la afluencia de gente disminuye en gran medida, podía mas las ganas de regresar pronto a casa que el hambre, además de que al final del día el inventario de los cafés y demás locales de comida estaba casi agotado.

Al dar las 6 comenzaron a preparar todo para el cierre, los clientes dejaron el local y el dueño cerró la puerta del frente. El ritual diario después de un día de trabajo era contar el dinero de la caja, revisar las facturas y hacer una socialización sobre que se vendió más, los productos que poca gente estaba pidiendo y también un poco de charla casual sobre el rendimiento y algunas quejas de los empleados, pocos negocios lo hacían pero al dueño se tomaba el tiempo de hacer ese tipo de actividades para mantener un buen entorno laboral, una que otra vez se comentaban algunos problemas personales, a modo de desahogo.

Una vez terminaba la reunión diaria David se dirigió al cuarto de empleados y se cambió el uniforme por ropa de calle, miró su teléfono, eran las 9 de la noche, demasiado tarde para regresar a su casa caminando así que pensó en llamar un taxi o tomar un bus. En ese momento la pantalla de su celular se iluminó y apareció un pequeño holograma, era una llamada de su padre. - _Hola papá, acabamos de salir del trabajo ¿Pasa algo? -._ Preguntó curioso, no era usual que su padre lo llamara en el trabajo, confiaba lo suficiente en él para saber que llegaría a casa a salvo.

- _Hola hijo, no pasa algo en particular… te quería avisar que tengas cuidado mientras regresas a casa, un grupo que estaba protestando se salió un poco de control y están armando alboroto por donde pasan… la policía no debería demorar en dispersarlos, pero igual ven con cuidado -._ Paró por un momento y esbozó una sonrisa complicada. - _Ya pasaron por aquí y rompieron un vidrio del taller, confundieron la tienda con una de las de robótica, menos mal se dieron cuenta de su error apenas se asomaron…_

Por un momento David sintió que le hervía la sangre, su padre era un ingeniero electrónico, como muchos en esa época, pero se había dedicado a la reparación de diversos electrónicos y algunas instalaciones que surgían, sabía que habían grupos obsesionados con sacar todo robot y androide de circulación, pero su modo de manifestar su inconformidad siempre le había parecido estúpida y sin sentido. Sabiendo que estaban arrastrando cosas con ellos que no tenían nada que ver lo llegaba a irritar bastante, pero al calmarse un poco asumió que ya lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba.

- _Entiendo... tendré cuidado de camino a casa… ¿Pero tú estás bien? -._ Más que su propia seguridad, le importaba la de su padre, era un hombre ya entrado en años, muy activo y vivaz, pero eso no le restaba preocupación. Lo estaba llamando por lo tanto no estaba herido, o no de gravedad, David lo pensó pero quería tranquilizarse preguntando de igual manera.

-Si, David, estoy bien… lo que te digo, solo rompieron la ventana y se fueron… aunque no me la van a pagar por lo que parece -. El hombre soltó un suspiró y levantó los hombros con cierto desdén. - _Fue más el susto que cualquier otra cosa… yo estaba preparando un encargo que me habían pedido para una tienda de instrumentos cuando escuché el cristal rompiéndose… Pero creo que los asusté porque salí con el soplete en mano. -_ Bromeó el hombre y luego se rió de su propio chiste, no pasó mucho para que el castaño se riese con él, "Mi papá a veces puede ser un payaso", pensó por un momento, admiraba que pudiese bromear después de algo así. Pero, él era igual, tratando de verle el lado positivo a la vida, algo que se enorgullecía de haber heredado de su padre.

- _Bueno papá, cogeré ya camino antes de que se me haga más de noche… cierra bien la tienda y cubre ese cristal, mañana antes de ir a trabajar lo mandamos arreglar ¿Bueno? -._ Dijo mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta, dejando el teléfono sobre una mesa. - _Si, fresco que ya yo estoy en la casa, la tienda está cerrada y todo… Antes de que cuelgue, esta noche tengo ganas de cocinar ¿Se te antoja algo? -._ El castaño se quedó pensando por unos segundo, particularmente no tenía hambre, pero siempre era él quien cocinaba en casa por lo que era su oportunidad de sentirse de alguna forma atendido. - _¿Qué tal si nos comemos una carne bien asada con algo de arroz? -._ Sugirió tomando de nuevo su celular, ya estaba listo para irse. - _Vale, entonces eso será, en lo que llegas ya tengo todo listo. Cuidate y nos vemos cuando llegues._

 _-Si papá, nos vemos, ya llegó -._ Y sin añadir nada más a la conversación colgó y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Le aliviaba saber que su padre estaba bien y tranquilo, decidió no darle mucha más atención al tema, salió del local por la puerta trasera y cerró con llave. Cómo siempre era el primero en llegar el dueño le había dado una copia de las llaves. La salida daba a un corto callejón que conectaba con la calle principal, así que emprendió su camino, avanzando en dirección hacia su casa y poniendo cuidado si pasaba el bus que lo dejase más cerca. Afortunadamente unos cuantos metros después pasó el bus, extendió su mano y lo paró.

- _Buenas noches -._ Dijo al chofer del bus mientras pasaba su tarjeta de pasajes por el lector, su chofer en esa ocasión era un humano por lo que su saludo fue respondido de igual manera. Se sentó cerca a la salida posterior del vehículo, conectó sus audifonos y sintonizó una emisora. Mientras el bus se movía veía como en algunas calles circundantes se encontraba el grupo de manifestantes y cerca a ellos estaban agentes de la policía, vigilando que no se salieran de control, de nuevo. Suspiró recargando su cabeza contra el cristal y mirando hacia el frente, no había mucho que ver, a esa hora eran muy pocas las personas que iban en bus.

Casi una hora después se bajó del bus, estaba a un par de cuadras de su casa. Miró a los alrededores y solo había peatones normales, la tienda de su padre estaba de lado contrario así que no pudo ver que tanto había sido el daño. Caminó hacia la puerta y rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta que encontró sus llaves, o más bien la tarjeta electrónica que tenía forma de llave, con un pitido y un clic la puerta se abrió. Entró a la casa, dejando su zapatos en la entrada, al avanzar un poco percibió el olor a comida y en ese instante se le abrió el apetito. - _¡Papá! ¡Ya llegué!_


End file.
